Nyran Hyarro
Background Nyran Hyarro is an Earth-Realm bear, thief, wanted criminal, and an S+ ranked target of the TDODT. He is known in Chrome City as one of the most dangerous criminals currently on the streets and has only been caught once by an S+ ranked member of the Defense Team. He is the leader of a criminal gang known as the Infiltrators who are known to ravage, pillage, steal, and destroy parts of Chrome City for their own personal gain. The things that the gang target vary from resources, weaponry, riches, portable energy sources, and many other things that can be traded on the black market for money. From almost any point of view, Nyran is viewed as a selfish, self-centered, destructive, and materialistic man with no sympathy or empathy for anyone other than himself. However, those on his side, his closest allies, know him for who he truly is. History Nyran Hyarro was born on April 30th in the outskirts of Chrome City. He grew up as a somewhat spoiled child, as his parents were very wealthy and could easily get the young bear almost anything he wanted. Nyran grew up expecting that things came easy because of his status, his id dominated his thinking, developing him into what would be considered a "snotty brat." Nyran grew accustomed to the easy life and assumed it would always be easy for him and his family. However, when he was 18, Nyran's parents were killed in an act of arson. The building that was burned down was the target of a group of thugs that had previously performed a heist at the building, robbing many of the riches and valuables stored there. Nyran's psyche was destroyed upon this event, leaving the young adult without a home, a family, nor any of the materialistic things he had attached himself to and found so valuable. With no one else to provide him with the materials, objects and other things he wanted or needed, Nyran turned to a life of crime for survival. The young boy eventually found himself falling in love with his criminal acts. One dreadful act led to another, shoplifting and stealing, to mugging and murdering. And instead of shame, Nyran felt pride. From these horrendous acts, he felt strong, powerful. The feeling of holding so many lives in the palm of his hand. He craved the adrenaline of near-death experiences, always on the run, and most of all, the fear in the eyes of anyone who knew his name. Nyran never could half enough. He always wanted more. This need was somewhat satiated when he crossed from the Earth Realm into the Dream Realm, where he would spread his name in infamy once more. Nyran ultimately became known as the Inter-dimensional thief. However now, he had a new drive: through his dreadful acts, Nyran planned to rebuild his riches and once again live the good life. Personality Nyran is an uncouth and boisterous individual. At face value, he simply seems sly, smart, and mischievous, as he often has a very sneaky looking grin on his face. Though he is mostly rude and blunt, he is also known to be a "sweet talker," very capable of cleaning his act up when necessary. He is chaotic and aimless yet focused and orderly. He is a walking juxtaposition in more ways than one and very unpredictable. He also is very capable of getting under others' skin, finding ways to agitate and upset his opponents during battle. Although one constant trait he seems to have is loyalty. He is true with those he works with and is usually upfront and honest. Nevertheless, he keeps his allies and himself on his toes, seemingly prepared for anything. Regardless of how stressful his current situation may be, he is always seen smiling. Weaponry Over the years that Nyran has been a thief, he has collected and used a wide variety of weapons in his battles, escapades, raids, and heists including: * Energy pistols * Plasma knives * Plasma swords * Gravity disruptors * Force field generators * And much more... Nyran's signature weapon sits on his left arm, a power glove that he stole from the Technological Development Organization Defense Team. The power glove is capable of firing waves of disruptive energy to cause small explosions in the objects it hits in addition to increasing his strength and power with the arm it's on. Charges * Robbery * Burglary * Aggravated assault * Arson * Murder (First and Second degree) * Attempted murder * Homicide * Drug Trafficking * Theft While Nyran has a running list of charges held against him, he has never actually been held accountable for a single one of his crimes. When he was caught once in his earlier years of crime and held in the prison cells within the TDODT headquarters. Nyran escaped custody soon after being arrested with the help of his fellow gang members. Trivia * Nyran seems to show no remorse or guilt for his crimes, regardless of anyone that may have been affected by his actions. ** Nyran is listed as a psychopath/sociopath, although it is unconfirmed if any of his actions weigh on him. ** He actually does care for his actions and warns his allies to attack and perform actions that are only necessary, not always what's "fun." * Nyran's favorite food is chicken scampi, he loves pasta. ** His favorite drink is strawberry lemonade. * Nyran's favorite color is red. Quotes (To Freddy) "Well, if it isn't the Blue Note, Mr. Rage-for-fuel himself!" (To a Lydia when he was imprisoned) "You know you can't keep me here, right? Not because you're wrong for doing so... but actually because you simply can't." (To a Shadite Knight) "Man, you know how selfish it is to keep all your riches to yourself? Sharing is caring."__FORCETOC__ Category:Earth Realmer